


几个体位车

by su_qi_shan



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su_qi_shan/pseuds/su_qi_shan





	几个体位车

1.骑乘  
骑乘的好处就是可以进的很深，蓝忘机深深的埋在他的体内，水液兜不住的往下流，汇集在囊袋上。每撞一下就会发出黏黏糊糊的肉体拍打之声。

魏无羡委委屈屈的捂着小腹，平坦没有一丝赘肉的小腹上被蓝忘机的东西顶起了一个大包。偏生向来面薄的含光君喜欢看他这样，每次深入之后都会停留一会儿，大手覆在魏无羡的手上和他一起揉捏。这个时候魏无羡总是夹得极紧，蓝忘机都觉得有些呼吸困难，只好抽出再顶入，往来几次魏无羡就受不住了，松松软软的任他操干。

“二哥哥，你好大，轻点好不好。”魏无羡唤他。

蓝忘机在床上只听自己想听的，随即顶着他的敏感点，重重摩擦了几个来回。

“哥哥！……啊……叫你轻点你怎么还来劲……？！”

蓝忘机俯身亲吻他：“还不够。”

2.后入  
江澄没什么其他想法，只是看着魏婴伏在他身下有一种莫名的快感罢了。

“动快点。”江澄唇畔留着一丝收不回的笑，往他的屁股上拍了拍。魏无羡瞪圆了眼回头要骂他，江澄眼疾手快捏了他的后颈肉又把他按了下去。身后吞吐着江澄粗大家伙的肉穴也连带着抖了几下，夹得江澄差点软了腰。魏无羡见说也说不得逃也逃不掉，任命的动了起来，没几分钟就把自己弄到了高潮，呆呆地趴在床上，肉穴一抽一抽的，江澄受不了这个刺激。

“我现在只想把你按在床上干死。”凑到那人耳边轻声说出这句话，再次堵住他的唇，下身开始毫不留情地抽动。

这个视角能把交合处看得一清二楚，故深色的粗大肉刃每每进出一次，江澄就受不住一次。次次顶的更凶，直把魏无羡顶的瞎叫“哥哥”“夫君”“官人我错了”。

“江澄你混蛋，你……！”

“我混蛋，”江澄叹息的说：“混蛋喜欢你。”

3.口交  
蓝曦臣伏在案上批公文，魏无羡趴在他两腿间百无聊赖的玩着蓝曦臣的衣服。摸索摸索就把外衣解开了。

“阿羡，若是无聊可去屋外与思追他们玩耍。”蓝曦臣温柔的说。

魏无羡看着他摇摇头，眼睛里盛满了星星：“不无聊。”

蓝曦臣摸摸他的脸，任他去了。可这一任就不得了，只感觉自己身下越来越凉飕飕，低头一看魏婴已经把自己解的只剩个里衣……

蓝曦臣：“……”

不妙，这个姿势。蓝曦臣窒息，他感觉到自己有点起了反应。

魏无羡眼睁睁的看着那个器物隔着衣服逐渐充血胀大，忍不住老脸一红。蓝曦臣笔都拿不住了，随即撂下，抚上魏无羡的头顶，把他往自己胯下按。魏无羡也配合，隔着一层布料把那物舔湿舔硬，再拨开最后一层束缚，紫红的阳物就弹在了脸上。他极尽缠绵的吻了上去，舌尖挑逗着那物，吃不下的地方就用手揉捏，蓝曦臣一下下的喘息着，把那物往魏无羡嘴里送。

“好大。”魏无羡含含糊糊的说，随即被自己的口水噎住了，喉咙猛然绞了几下。

“你，”蓝曦臣掐着他的下巴：“安分点。”


End file.
